Trapt
by luvEsmeCarlisle
Summary: okay there is no nessieD: i'm sorry for all u nessie luvers but yah. What if Jacob fell in love with Bella's step sister? But some one got in the middle of it! Seth? volturi? better then sounds please check it out:D and "t" for language and intemesy. :D
1. Chapter 1

***Second fan fiction story. I know I use the name Chelsea lot! But it just sticks too me! Well I originally wrote this one before I wrote A New Beginning, hope you like it tell me hat you think(: p.s. I own no twilight characters or places. But Chelsea's mine:D!**

**-Luv, Mariah.**

**p.s.s. I'm thinking of starting a Carlisle and Esme one? I'm not sure. It's gonna be hard making it from there point of view with out Chelsea hey or maybe she could be In the story well I dunno! Just give me some ideas on what I should write! Cause boy do I have writers block!***

I was thirteen when I moved into the Cullen house. My parents, Renee and Phil, got in a car accident and passed away. Bella, my step sister, was devastated to here that news. She offered to take custody of me, but the authorities thought otherwise. They believed that she was an adult, but she had no money. Only living off of Carlisle. So they thought it would be better if Carlisle and Esme took custody of me. I didn't argue with that fact, they seemed very divine. And I thought living with them and there big family. Which consists of, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and of course themselves. Would help me feel better, and happier. But what Bella told me the week I moved in frightened me a bit. I was still getting settled in my room, amazed at how spacious it was. When Bella walked in and told me to take a seat. Gradually I obeyed. She told me that she and the rest of her family were vampires. My adrenaline rose when I heard "vampire" in the sentence. She explained they were what they call vegetarian vampires, only living off of the blood of animals. By then I caught my breath knowing that I was safe, and no harm would be upon me. Bella then explained that Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future, Jasper could control emotions, and that she herself had some shield blocking other peoples powers. It amazed me, it was like they were super heroes, I wanted to tell everyone! But she explained that I must keep it a secret, I was not to tell anyone. Only a few of their friends knew, and I was not to meet those friends till I was sixteen. Because some how she wanted me to be ready for something else. More fiction than vampires. I really wanted to know what it was; I had to wait three years. Now my sixteenth birthday was today, and I was finally going to meet her friends, and find out the secret of a lifetime. (Besides knowing that vampires did exist in the world. Good and evil vampires, they wouldn't go into detail with the evil ones much though.) I wanted my sweet sixteen to be small, only family, and her friends. Alice still insisted though that I wear a pretty dress. I argued and fussed about it, but Alice always wins . . . always!!

"Alice it looks hideous." I retorted looking at my body in a beautiful blue gown, in my full life-size mirror. (I had an okay body, not fat, but not skinny, but I had curves so that came in handy at times.) But I didn't let Alice choose my hairstyle, or shoes. I was going super straight, and black converse, or no deal!

"Chelsea you look gorgeous." she replied smiling with delight. I rolled my eyes even though I knew it was true. Boy was I working this dress!

"Okay I admit it you never leave a girl with any doubts."

"See no one comes out ugly with an Alice outfit." Then there was a quiet knock at my door.

"Is she almost done." Esme asked gracefully while coming into my room. Her eyes widened when she saw me. Automatically her first instinct was to embrace me in a hug. I did not argue, Esme now felt like my real mom. But I didn't forget about my blood mom, Renee.

"You look beautiful." her angel like voice whispered into my ear. I glanced at her as she let go.

"Me? Look at you!" I squealed. She was wearing an emerald green dress and black high heels. Her perfectly wavy caramel hair swished as she did a full 360˚ turn.

"Yah think? Alice picked it out." she gestured grinning at my delightfully petite sister.

"Should've known." I laughed. Then there was another knock at my door, this time more rough. I knew it was Emmett, I asked him to be my escort down the stairs.

"Show time!" he yelled, "Can I come in." Without even an answer Emmett barged right in, and once he looked at me he started laughing at me!

"Emmett!" Alice and Esme gasped. I ran to him and playfully punched his stomach. Making sure not to ruin his regular black vest tie ensemble.

"Sorry, sorry it's just that I'm used to seeing the tomboyish, sporty, yet a little girlie Chelsea." He wailed. I stopped and smiled pointing to my feet. He smiled and nodded an "Oh."

"Okay guests waiting downstairs, are you ready to rock this?" he yowled.

"Hell yes!" I agreed grabbing his hands heading at human speed to the stairs. Alice and Esme dashed pass us downstairs, and told Edward to start playing the piano. I took a huge breath and started down the stairs with Emmett at my side. I was halfway down, and in sight, when I heard gasps of shock. I wondered if something embarrassing was happening as I walked down. But I was given relief of that thought when I heard them saying "She's beautiful." and "What a gorgeous lady." My foot finally hit the floor of the living room. It was decorated like one of those fancy super star sweet-sixteen's, Alice had done well. My eyes went large when I saw my families' friends for once. They were each at least six to seven feet tall. And they were actually very built teenage, almost adult guys. But one caught my eye, as did he catch mine. It was one of the major ones. About six feet and a half. His charcoal black hair was short but spiked up in front, like a jock look. His eyes trapped mine in a deep trance, its like this guy was staring at me like I was some god. When at last I got my breath to look away I noticed everyone was around me. I gave hugs to my family and such, but then Bella finally decided to introduce her friends.

"Chelsea this is, Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, Collin, Brady, and Seth" she spoke while all these big men came to shake my hands giving me compliments on my beauty. But I noticed the boy I saw was still not introduced.

"And last but definitely not least this is my best friend, Jacob Black." Bella smiled while pointing at the muscular man next to her, the man that caught my eye.

"Absolutely nice to meet you." I managed to choke out as I shoke his hand as he gazed into my eyes.

"Very nice to meet you too. I can see you inherited some looks from Bella, you look very pretty." Jacob smiled. I cracked a smirk trying not to show my annoyance. My hair, my eyes, and my awesome legs came from Bella and our mom. But I just hated when people would compare me to her, even now that she was ten times more beautiful. He noticed my race of doubt in my looks and added.

"But you do dress way better." Bella barely noticed what he said and started punching his forearm. I laughed as Jacob dodged some of her hits saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Finally they stopped joking around for Carlisle to announce it was time to eat. For of course the people who could eat human food. Which I was hoping wasn't just me, because Emmett and Japer came out with a huge tray, with over fifty hot dogs in it. I looked at Edward in confusion.

"They have a huge metabolism." he gestured as if it were nothing big, like they'd gotten used to it. Everyone got seated in the huge dining table, even my family sat down. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"We're just here to make conversation." Rosalie answered laughing at the thought of actually eating human food.

"Oh okay, just wondering." I giggled as I sat in the middle of Alice and Jacob. All of there friends were getting like three hot dogs every five minutes. While it took me five minutes to finish one hot dog.

"So is your guises' secret, like super strength, and eating or what?" I laughed. Everyone joined in like it was the craziest thing they've every heard. I blushed at the thought.

"Well you got some of it right, but I'll tell you about that later. When we're done eating, ha-ha." Jacob alleged.

"Oh you'll tell me?" I asked looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Well since I am the Alpha male now." he carefully said looking at the rest of his friends.

"Alrighty then." I squealed. By the time everyone was done there was no food left on the tray what so ever. I had to admit I ate like three, but out of more than fifty they must have eaten a lot! Slowly the night went on, finally leading to my birthday cake. I was talking to Seth about movies; suddenly Rosalie and Alice came out carrying my huge cake. I bursted into laughter when Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle came out dressed as the Jonas Brothers, singing happy birthday to me. They knew how much I loved that band, so I guess they wanted to make my birthday a little entertaining. When they were done everyone laughed, and clapped. They all dramatically took bows, said thanks yous', and dashed quickly back to there rooms to change. I looked around for Bella and Edward to tell them if they had anything to do with the show I just saw. But I found them in a deep conversation with Esme and normal non-Jonas Carlisle in the corner of the room. Esme looked annoyed as If her point was not given a chance to be seen in the situation. Carlisle quickly saw me looking at them in confusion, and quieted the rest in the group. They all looked at me and smiled as if they didn't want to ruin my day. I knew something was going on, and it was something that had to be discussed deeply and secretly. Luckily Alice called me to blow out my candles, I thought of my wish. (Which I will not tell you because it won't come true; even if I tell a person I don't know.) Taking a deep breath in and closing my I eyes, I blew out my candles in one blow. Everyone clapped and started getting pieces of the cake Rosalie was starting to cut. I grabbed my favorite part of the cake, the corner, and stuffed it down my throat it was so good. I'm pretty sure the guys liked it too because each of them probably had like three slices. I quickly started to my room, only to be stopped by Alice halfway up.

"What are you doing?" She asked grabbing my hand.

"Alice it's been like three hours I'm going to go change." I rolled my eyes at her. She mumbled something under her breath then let me go. I took that as a yes and dashed to my room. I changed into some skinny jeans and a T-shirt that had batman on it. I grabbed my doorknob and opened it only to bump into Jacob.

"Whoa sorry it's just this house is confusing, I was just looking for the bathroom." he stuttered looking at me up and down in amazement, his mouth even dropped, as I blushed.

"Oh it's just that door right there." I said pointing to a door three doors down on the opposite side.

"Oh okay, thanks." he mentioned smiling, as he walked.

"Jacob!" I stopped him grabbing his hand without guard. He froze in his spot and turned back around.

"Yah?"

"When do I get to hear your secret?"

"Well meet me outside in five minutes and I'll tell you about it." he smiled looking down at our hands. I noticed I was still holding his, so I let go and said, "Oh okay." He nodded and walked off to the bathroom. I tried not to trip as I walked downstairs; I think I'm actually developing a crush for Jacob. Once I hit the last step I looked up and everyone was picking up. No presents? I guess, maybe in the morning. It was already nine o'clock. I walked past them and outside. Edward gave me a bad stare, but Esme was just well happy that I was going outside for some odd reason. I took a seat on the swinging bench and looked at the stars; they were so beautiful and bright. Then I saw him open the back doors and come in front of me.

"You ready to find out what our secret is?" he asked as I got up.


	2. Chapter 2

***okay guys ware wolves are a bit different in my story, so just deal okay? :D***

**luv,Mariah**

"You ready to find out what our secret is?" he asked as I got up.

"Sure." I gestured. He led me to a walk in the forest, me, myself, and I weren't very fond of dark places. So of course once we got to the beginning of the woods I stopped.

"Come on, I won't let the monsters get you, I promise." Jacob whispered to me moving me forward to the woods. I grabbed his forearm, hoping he wouldn't take it as flirting, just as I was scared, an I need to be sure your there type of thing. I'm guessing he did because he didn't make an awkward movement for me to take it off. I could feel his muscles threw his shirt boy was he built, I knew I was protected.

"So did Bella tell you anything about us at all?" he asked. I nodded in a no motion.

"Oh okay well for starters me and my friends are in a Quileute tribe type of thing. And well our ancestors told us we were well descended from wolves." he stopped there looking at my face, wondering if I thought they were crazy. Of course I didn't but it just sounded like a fable.

"Wolves like real wolves, the whole Garr animal type of thing." I said making these faces which made him laugh.

"Yup those types of wolves. Ha-ha, but we recently found out we're just shape shifters, but I guess since we're Quileute it chose well . . . Werewolves you could say." he stopped again looking at my face. This time I raised my eye brow. Werewolves? Were they just playing with me or what? But by the look on Jacobs face, he wasn't.

"Are you serious? You're a werewolf?" I asked curious.

"Yup that's what we are." he smiled.

"So is this why your so tall and like big in muscles?"

"Yup, it came in our genes when we turn. Like I turned when I was sixteen, sixteen years ago." he gestured. I looked at him was he older than me?

"So you're what thirty-two?" I asked doing the math in my hand. Then I looked at him he surely did not look thirty-two, not with his cute baby face.

"Well by mind yes, but outer form I'm still a kid, sort of. Okay even if I'm thirty-two in mind I'm still a kid down here." he said pointing to his heart.

"I can tell! " I laughed, "Then your like my family right, eternal?" I added.

"Well we can control our minds to stop growing. So basically yah we're eternal. But when you want to stop being a certain age, and like start a family, you can start growing again." Jacob answered,

"Oh well what if you think you fall in love, but it ends up not working well? You just got old for nothing." I said to him.

"Well we werewolves have like this thing in us that tells you, or like makes you feel in love. Then you just know that that's the girl. It's called imprinting." he smiled at me.

"Oh have you already imprinted on someone?" I asked him.

"Well yes, but its um . . . complicated, because she like just found out what I am, and my secret. And I'm hoping she's not going to runaway screaming this second when she finds out its her." he whispered to me while taking my hand. I looked at his big hand and compared it to my tiny one. I thought of what he just said, I didn't get the whole she just found out I hope she doesn't runaway- wait hold up this second? Is that what he just said? The only one here with him is m-m-me! I thought over and over again it couldn't be me it's impossible we just met. But his words on imprinting came threw my head and it all made sense. I was the one he was destined to be with! How perfect is this! He's Bellas best friend, which means he must be nice, and funny. The Cullens like him, so that shows that he's not a total jerk face. He never gets old, until he chooses to start a life with me, if we last long. And he just imprinted on me! What are the odds of this all happening on my birthday? One problem though he's a werewolf. Any side effects on that? I really don't know, but I'm pretty sure Edward would know. I looked up to Jacob he was staring at me to see if I finally got his words.

"It's me?" I whispered.

"Well that took you long enough!" he grinned a wide grin.

"Ha-ha what are the odds, the stranger you've been told about by Bella. The one you finally met today, is the one you imprint on." I giggled.

"I guess its fate." he smiled pulling me into a hug. Wow he was strong, almost as strong as Emmett!

"Jacob you're squishing me, you're too strong." I whimpered trying to breath.

"Oh I'm sorry, its just I'm so used to hugging either vampires, or werewolves." he laughed while letting go.

"Ha-ha then there's me, weak little human. But hey I'm one of the strongest in my volleyball team." I gloated.

"Volleyball? Sporty? Hmm maybe you didn't inherit all of Bellas genes." he raised his eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with being sporty, unlike Bella mister?" I asked him.

"Nope, not at all. Finally a girl to play sports with us!" he laughed then stopped walking. "I don't want to take you too far in, I'm afraid Edward will think I took you to my house, and then he'll get petrified I'll hurt you or something."

"Hurt me, what do you mean?" I strained looking into his eyes.

"Its just, he's being overprotected like he was when Bella was human. And that's because me and your sister were just hanging out as friends. It makes it worse because he knows I imprinted on you. Since he can read minds and such. And well the old alpha of our pack, Sam, he well lost control around his mate and scratched her on the face, by accident. And well when Bella and I started hanging out more often he saw Emily and thought we couldn't control ourselves. Which of course we can. But he still thinks we can't." Jacob explained.

"Oh so you won't lose control around me?"

"Of course not, nothing will ever hurt you, Chelsea." I couldn't help but blush, he said the word with so much meaning and care.

"And you said "Old Alpha Sam" what happened to him?"

"Well Sam finally found his mate. And well decided to start growing again, so now he still lives with her at La push. They have two kids, Sam couldn't handle being both Alpha and a dad. And well this all happened way back, probly when you were like one. But I was supposed to be Alpha before Sam, and this whole battle stroke out, and well I took charge of being the rightful Alpha. But Sam still hangs with us at times."

"Oh okay so your like king of the wolves of your pack." I said in a manly voice.

"Yah you could say that." he smiled, I started walking forward but he caught my hand.

"Edward." he mumbled.

"Who said he has to know?" I said looking at him pulling forward, he wouldn't budge.

"Hello he can read minds, and I don't want to ruin my chances with you, and well Edward has to deal with you. Because well he can stop you from going out with me places."

"Well Edward can only read minds so far. And since we're almost to La Push, on the map that's a whole three miles, I'm pretty sure we're far enough. Plus you already have me your not gonna loose me, because of Edward." I said kindly looking at his eyes.

"Chelsea, I-I don't know." he argued.

"Unless you're scared, of a big bad vampire." I teased turning in circles forward, looking at the stars, and back at him. I stupidly tripped over my own feet and fell on my butt.

"Oww!" I yelled. Jacob started laughing and helped me up then his face turned serious.

"I'm not scared of any vampire, not even Emmett." he grinned.

"Okay so there's no stopping us of going to your house?"

"We just need to be quiet, because it looks like it's already ten o'clock, and my dad might be asleep." He gave in.

"Ha I always win! Well except with Alice of course." I smiled taking his hand and walking, making sure I didn't trip on rocks or twigs. I finally noticed that Jacobs hands were not normal temperature. They seemed more scorching then human hands.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked cautiously.

"Um no. . . why?"

"Because your hands are burning hot!"

"Oh, ha-ha, that's just a werewolf thing. Like how your families skin is cold. Our skin gets really hot."

"Oh so whenever I'm cold you can warm me up? Since you know its Christmas break? And I don't want to get sick. Plus its starting to get cold and I forgot my jacket like a dork." I laughed giving an invitation for him to be close to me.

"Are you cold right now?"

"Very!" I giggled.

"Well unlucky you we're here." he murmured pointing to his house. I guess it was so dark I didn't notice it. He pulled me to the front door and motioned for me to be as quiet as possible. All his lights were off so I'm guessing his dad was asleep as he had guessed. He quietly unlocked the door an lead me in. I couldn't really see because it was pitch black. So Jacob pushed me in front of him so I wouldn't get lost. With silence he shoved me to his room, I couldn't see until he shut the door and turned on the lights. Clumsy me still tripped over his shoe on the floor and hit the ground with a big thump. I felt a sudden pain in my arm, and my eyes started to water. I looked at my hurt arm, and found a huge burn, it was from my shoulder to my elbow. It hurt like hell! I couldn't fine the strength to get up. But luckily Jacob was there to help me. He carried me to his bed, and started whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." continuously. I argued that it was okay, and that I was fine.

"Ugh Edwards gonna kick my ass." he grumbled.

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of any of them!" I laughed quietly.

"I'm only scared that he'll blame me, which I can understand because it was my stupid shoe. But that he won't let you see me again."

"After a burn?"

"Have you met Edward? He takes things to seriously." Jacob said while sitting next to me on his bed.

"But Edward doesn't have custody of me, so he can't do crap. And Esme was all smiles because I finally met someone. And I'm pretty sure she won't let anyone get in her way of having me happy." I argued.

"Your smart and very aggressive, did you know that?" he laughed.

"Hmmm see that, that is unique I don't inherit it from anyone." I smiled leaning on his forearm, since he was too tall for me to lean on his shoulder. He put his head on mine and we just sat there. Slowly though I started getting sleepy and laid down on his bed. My head was on his lap now and he was just comforting me by brushing my hair. The night went on of us talking and I didn't even notice it. Slowly I drifted to sleep, and so did he.

*** go ahead press review:D come on, anonymous people welcome:D***


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes slowly opened to the dim lighting of Jacobs room. It took me a moment to process it but I realized that I had over slept, and was still at his house! Oh my gosh now we were both in trouble. I quickly took out my phone, only too notice I had thirty missed calls from my family, and that it was three in the morning! I rapidly shoke Jacob awake.

"What, what?" he woke up frightened.

"Jacob it's three in the morning I need to get home! I'm so dead!" I squealed pulling him up.

"Are you serious ugh how could I be such an idiot." He said slapping his face.

"Do you have a jacket or anything?" I asked him.

"Why?" he groggily asked, I could tell he was sleepy.

"Do you really want to give Edward any more reason to be more mad, then he already is?" I sassed as I pointed to my burn.

"Oh no, but there's umm a Hollister sweater in there. Pretty big but just say you got cold." He finally said sounding fully awake. I walked to his closet and pulled one the door knob. It opened creakily and I searched for his jacket. Finally I found it and put it on, it still smelled like the cologne from the store.

"Did you just buy it?" I asked.

"Yah I thought maybe if I ever, ever get cold I could where that. But I'm not gonna get cold unless it goes below 10˚ around here." he laughed.

"It smells good." I agreed also joining in laughter.

"Random much?"

"Yup that's me! Come on we need to go!" I said pulling him towards his door.

"Shhh! My dads still asleep." He whispered under the coat of dark.

"If he didn't hear me fall or didn't her your laughing at me I'm pretty sure we're safe." I giggled. He led me back to the woods, it was chilly but his jacket kept me warm. We held hands all the way to the back yard of my house. I noticed they were all in the living room watching TV. I raised my eyebrow to Jacob, all he did was shrug. We sneakily went to my room, I was so glad it was the second floor. This really wasn't too high for Jacob to boost me up, and climb his way to my balcony. Weirdly no one came to growl at me, or ground me. I knew Edward was reading our thoughts, and he wasn't coming for me? Something freaky was definitely going around here. I told Jacob to come in to my room just so he could see it. But he got scared that all of a sudden Carlisle or Emmett would come in yelling at me. Aggressively I pulled him in, and warned him if something was going to happen, it would have already.

"Chelsea!" Carlisle scram out of no where from the living room.

"That's your cue to leave." I laughed. He looked at me and smirked. Slowly he grabbed my hands and brought me closer to him. His eyes stared deeply into mine. I could feel the emotion in his eyes, it was caring and loving. I knew what he was aiming for.

"You're too tall, for doing what you wanna do." I said breaking the silence. He laughed and picked me up. I put my legs over his waist and my arms over his neck.

"Now we're the same size, for once!" Jacob smiled at me. I looked at him, as he slowly moved in closer to my face, my lips. My breathing started rising, but slowly I made it calm. Finally his lips touched mine. Gradually they curved around mine perfectly. We both started losing control with each other. I found myself pulling him closer to me. Only to find that he was already pressing me against the wall. I could feel his hands going from my neck, around my waist, then down to my thigh. While one of my hands was on his luscious hair, and the other touching his perfectly built chest. Suddenly we heard a gasp behind us, quickly our lips parted. As we turned to find Carlisle staring at us in shock. Jacob quickly put me down gently.

"Umm, Carlisle." Jacob said looking down.

"He was just umm . . . leaving." I mumbled pushing Jacob out of my balcony.

"I'm sure he was." Carlisle assured. I blushed, and led Jacob to my balcony.

"I'll see you later?" I asked him.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Well umm do you have a cell phone?"

"Yah, what's your number" he said pulling out an instinct. (An instinct is the new touch phone from sprint.) I gave him my number and hugged him goodbye. Finally I turned to face Carlisle, only to see Esme had joined him.

"Hey guys." I said shyly sitting on my bed.

"Chelsea I understand that you and echum Jacob are becoming fairly close. Even though it's been a day, but please tell us next time where you're going. We had to make Alice look for you several times, even though she could hardly see you because of Jacob." He said walking to me. I have to admit I was ready for the yelling, and grounding. But hey this wasn't even half as bad as I thought it would be.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just I was having such a great time with him, and I guess I got so caught up I forgot to tell you guys." I said looking at Esme, who smiled when I said I had a great time. Carlisle quickly caught that we both wanted some girl time and left us alone in peace.

***review review review guys***


	4. Chapter 4

"Details, details!" she squealed reeling me to the bed. Suddenly my door blasted open, with Alice on the other side.

"Nothing starts without me!" she said while joining us on my hot pink queen size bed.

"Or me." Rosalie added also coming in and taking a seat on my bed.

"Okay so where did you guys go first?" Esme laughed.

"Well first, we took a moonlight walk in the forest. While he told me his werewolf story, it was really romantic." I sheepishly gloated.

"Well that's beautiful! All me and Emmett do on are "anniversaries" is well –" Rosalie started off but got cut off by Alice.

"Rose no one wants to hear what you do when Emmett gets happy!"

"Alice, its better then hearing you and Jaspers lingerie stories in Italy!" Rosalie back fired. Esme gasped, but Alice grabbed a nearby green pillow and hit Rosalie in the face.

"Girls, girls, girls, girls! This isn't needed!" Esme screamed over there sudden pillow fiesta. They quickly stopped and looked at her, both raising there eyebrows.

"Oh please, you're the one that gloated about what happened between you and Carlisle in Isle Esme. As I remembered, he gracefully took you in his arms as you went under the sea, and he kissed so deeply that you forgot where you were." Rosalie sneered mockingly as her and Alice acted out the scenes gracefully. Esme dug her face in my pillow moving it side to side.

"I'm never telling you guys anything anymore." She laughed looking at them. Unexpectedly Bella drifted in asking what we we're talking about.

"We're talking about Esme and Carlisles se-" Alice started but got trampled by Esme on my bed. She was covering Alices mouth playfully.

"Sex life!" Rosalie quickly added giggling. Esme rapidly took her hand away from Alices mouth in disgust.

"You don't have to lick my hand!" she squealed.

"Well apparently it worked!" She laughed sitting up, while fixing her short spiky hair.

"Okay guys, I'm sure we shouldn't be discussing this in front of Chelsea." Bella argued. I really didn't care what they were talking about, watching my sisters was pretty amusing. My face was bright red and I was laughing my butt off!

"Okay okay, so Chelsea have you and him you know thought about it yet? I mean after what Carlisle said he saw, after one day. I wouldn't be surprised if in a week you come back with your own stories." Alice lightheartedly said to me. I gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh I'm not a bad girl Alice! Unlike you guys who actually have your own stories! And just for thinking I would do that, I'm not gonna tell you what else happened tonight! So you can leave, because now my lips are sealed shut!" I screamed while pointing to my door.

"Make us." Rosalie grumbled smirking loudly. I got up and tried pulling her arm and body out of my bed. She wouldn't move! I looked at the others who crossed there hands looking at my ceiling sarcastically. I tried Esme next but she wouldn't budge either. Next, were Alice and Bella. Both were like they were stuck to my bed.

"See told you! Now tell us!" Rosalie groaned. I smirked and thought "Edward, bring the guys and come to my room, please I need your help. To remove your guises lovers." They all quickly came in, one by one, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and then Jasper.

"Okay girls let's go, leave Chelsea in peace." Jasper said in a southern accent.

"NO!" Alice moaned.

"Okay well they don't wanna leave." Emmett moaned walking slowly out.

"Your 20th anniversary with Rosalie." I started looking at him with my Garr face on. He abruptly stopped in shock and looked at me.

"You made Rosalie dress up as Jessica Alba from Sin-" I started but stopped when Emmett grabbed Rosalie fiercely and left.

"Okay I have way deeper stuff then that on all of you guys. So either I get my space or I blurt it out. " I sneered. Everyone thought about it for a second then left my room.

"You have skills." Edward smiled at me while he and Bella left. I giggled and got changed into my pajamas. Slowly I drifted to bed.

**REVIEW PLEASE :D LOL. I FELT LIKE WRITING THIS HUGE :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The blinding bright lights of my room woke me up the next day. I opened my eyes to find Carlisle looking at me. I groaned and rolled over. He pulled the blankets off.

"Get up, Alice will kill me if you don't go downstairs to open your gifts in ten minutes!" he growled.

"Okay, okay." I said sitting up. He bought it and left. I popped back down and slept. Until he came in again and moaned as he still found me on my bed asleep. He pulled off the covers, slapped my leg, and shoke me till I was fully awake.

"Fine! I'm awake!" I mumbled groggily.

"No I don't believe you. How many fingers am I holding up?" he said while holding up three fingers.

"Three, there ya happy?" I said while getting up and walking down stairs. Only to be beaten by him, because he flashed downstairs. I dragged right pass my family and to the kitchen.

"Hurry up!" Alice yelled from the living room. I groaned okay and popped open the refrigerator. I looked at all my favorites, but of course I was the only one who ate them. Finally finding the toaster strudels and putting them in the toaster. I waited a whole minute, and then the strudel bounced up. Slowly I got it and slumped to the living room to join them.

"Okay mine first!" Alice squealed as she bounded up with a gift so neatly wrapped, it looked huge!

"Let her finish eating, Alice." Jasper disagreed.

"No, no its okay I've made her wait long enough." I said while finishing my food with a quick gulp.

"Here." She smiled. I grabbed it and tore the paper viciously. I opened it up to find a black grand acoustic guitar. I scram as I grasped it in my hand. I've seen Jasper play before and he was good, no he was excellent! And I remember asking them for one, because I wanted to learn how to play. I knew some chords already, but I always had to ask to borrow Jaspers guitar. I carefully put it down on the table and ran to attack Jasper!

"You remembered!"

"How could I forget, your always trying to sneak mine out of my room!" He smiled hugging me back. I let go and looked at Alice, she looked deprived like if I had totally forgotten that she probly picked it out. Suddenly her gaze went to mine, I smiled.

"Oh Alice, don't think I forget you!" I wailed while walking to her with my arms open. She hugged me back.

"You know I picked it out, Jasper just had the idea of a guitar . . . and what kind. But I picked out the color and the guitar picks!" She whispered in my ear. I laughed as I let go.

"Okay who's next?" I asked closing my eyes and opening my arms. Suddenly there was a bag in my hands. Slowly revealing my eyes to it, I found it was a colorful sparkly bag. Promptly I ripped the tissue paper out of it. I grabbed what was inside and took it out. It was black Under Armour. For those who don't know what that is it's a like this tight fitting shirt that you wear under sports clothes. It kind of soaks up your sweat, so it doesn't show.

"Hmmm, nice? I'm not gonna lie to you though, kind of a let down after the guitar." I ironically stated playfully.

"Hey that was Emmett's gift. He wanted to play more sports with you." Rosalie giggled.

"I can see you don't like it." He grumbled.

"Emmett I love it, we can go throw the football right now. Okay?" I joyfully disagreed.

"Okay." he smiled, and quickly got back to his happy mode.

"Mine's still in there, just under all of the tissue paper." Rosalie said pointing to the bag.

"Oh, okay!" I cheered putting down Emmetts gift next to the guitar. I picked up the colorful present and grabbed a medium sized box. On the front it said "Coach". I ripped it open; to find a cute little colorful coach purse I wanted like four weeks ago at Olympia. But Carlisle had refused because I already had spent . . . a thousand dollars that day, and the purse was going to be another four hundred dollars. Plus all the boys were tired of shopping and wanted to go home.

"Oh my gosh Rose! It cost like a lot! Thank you!" I scram while jumping up and down.

"Don't worry, Carlisle just doesn't know what needs we have to have." she smirked looking at him.

"Hey she bought a lot of stuff that day!" he argued pointing at her.

"Yah honey you need to let go sometimes." Esme laughed.

"Yah." Everyone was agreeing.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" he giggled!

"Okay ours next!" Bella suddenly rang. She gave me an envelope. I snatched it from her hand and tore it open. There was a card in it I skipped through that with no doubt; I bet all it said was "Happy Birthday!" so next I found plane tickets, raising my eyebrow, then settling it down into a scream because it said it was to Italy! Well to Volterra, Italy.

"Okay wow! This is awesome!" I Yelled. Everyone was smiling at my expression.

"Well you always said you wanted to go to Italy and we need to visit some friends over there." Edward started of smiling then it turned into a frown. He looked at Bella with question, like as if they still weren't sure of sending me. But I pretended to ignore it, no matter what I was going to Italy! But who were these friends? Then suddenly my one ticket flipped down to two tickets.

"Umm, two tickets? Aren't we all going? Why do we need an extra one?" I asked.

"Yes we're all going, but we thought you can invite one of your friends. But I'm guessing your going to invite Jacob now?" Carlisle explained.

"Definitely!" I smiled.

"Now its time for mine and Carlisles gift!" Esme squealed, while giving me a tiny black box with a green bow. I looked at it, it was so beautiful, and that's because I'm talking about the box! I ripped off the bow and didn't bother to watch it fall to the floor. Gracefully I snapped the top open, to find a diamond locket. It sparkled in ever possible way, in the dark, and in the light of the bulbs. My mouth dropped in awe. I quickly unlatched the lock; it had a mirror on the left side. Then on the right side it was incurved "I love you".

"Its beautiful." I whispered holding it up.

"It resembles for one that we love you, and that we'll always be there. Through the light and dark." Carlisle said walking to me. He grabbed the necklace and put it around my neck as I picked up my hair. My eyes started to moisten, and I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. Finally when I felt it drop regularly, I turned to him and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me into a big bear hug. Then I noticed I was crying, rapidly I wiped them away. Slowly I turned to Esme who looked like she could cry. I ran to her and also gave her a tight hug.

"I love you!" she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too!" I whispered back. I let go as I held on to my necklace.

"See I'm special!" I bragged playfully to the rest of my family. They laughed then suddenly Alice bounded up and covered my eyes.

"Time for the big finally!" she yelled in a spokes persons voice.

"What there's more." I said off guard.

"No duh! Your sixteen, now walk the way I push you!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay no need to be pushy!" I mumbled walking in the way she shoved me. I tried not tripping but every ten seconds or so I'd slip over my feet. I couldn't tell if she was dragging me in circles or actually taking me some where. I had to admit sometimes I didn't trust Alice to guide me. Finally we stopped.

"Okay ready?" Bella asked.

"Yah." I gestured.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

"Are you positive?" Rosalie asked.

"Hurry up!"

"It's pretty amazing! I don't think she should see it!" Emmett teased me.

"Guys stop your torturing me! Just show me the damn thing already!"

"Hey, hey, hey, she cursed, now you definitely don't get to see it!" Carlisle lectured. I covered my mouth, then like put my hands to my side.

"Pretty, pretty please!" I mouthed.

"Alice let her go!" Esme clapped. Alice dropped her hands and I opened my eyes. A scream was the first thing I let out when I saw my black maserati sitting there waiting for me in the garage.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled jumping up and down!

"See I can loosen up!" Carlisle defended himself.

"Yah you paid for it. But who picked it out?" I asked laughing. His smile slowly turned into a frown as he pointed towards Emmett.

"You chose this!" I accused while going to touch the shiny black metal.

"I have good style, in cars though." he grinned.

"This is perfect!" I smiled.

"Mine was second choice though!" Alice bursted out. She always had to have her say in a conversation. Everyone joined into the laughter.

"Can I like drive it?" I asked looking at them.

"No duh Sherlock!" Jasper laughed passing me the keys. They felt smooth and new!

"I'm gonna go show Jacob!" I squealed.

"I thought we were gonna go play football!" Emmett groaned. Esme growled silently. "Of course it won't be tackling just touch!" he backed himself up.

"Come on you have all the time in the world, I don't. I'll be back in thirty minutes!" I argued.

"Thirty minutes in your time is like three hours!" he growled back. I made my puppy dog face, he always gives into that. And of course he did, so I gave them all hugs and headed inside my car.

"Chelsea wait!" Bella cried to me! I turned back to them.

"Yah?"

"Why don't you change your clothes first?" Rosalie laughed. I looked down at my fuzzy slippers and the Jacobs jacket that I was still wearing. I gracefully blushed and got off the car.

"Same old Chelsea." Carlisle laughed. I turned sharply and raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not the three hundred and sixty-three year old here, so be quiet!" I snapped. Everyone bursted into and wooing sound.

"OOH she got yah there!" Emmett laughed. Carlisle hastily glared at him. Esme giggled and patted his chest. I grinned in splendor as I walked back to my room. I took a long hot shower and changed into jeans, a t-shirt, converse, and put on Jacobs Hollister jacket again. Perfectly I straightened my hair. To make sure Jacob was awake and knew I was gonna go over I called him.

"Hello beautiful!" he greeted threw the phone.

"Ha-ha hi!" I smirked back.

"What's up?"

"No I was just wondering if I could go to your house to show you my gifts?"

"Well right now's not a good time; my dad needs help with personal stuff ha-ha. But hey the gang and some school friends are coming to La push for a camp fire. You wanna come then?" he invited.

"Yah absolutely!" I agreed.

"Okay well see you then!" he laughed.

"Yah he-he bye." I snickered then hung up. Then my door busted open.

"Ha-ha you can't go! Let's play; I got the family to go!" Emmett chuckled.

"Are you sure? We can play baseball if you want? Since you guys like that better?" I asked grinning.

"No, we played that a while back, and there's no storm so come on!" He said grabbing my hand and towing me down the hallway.

"Emmett at least let me change into warm ups!" I snorted. He let go and said "Five minutes that's it or I break your door!"

"Okay. Okay, okay!" I argued while going to my room. I changed from skinny jeans into warm ups and headed downstairs to the back. Everyone was there practicing, I always won because since I'm human they think I get hurt easily and take it "low" on me!

"Ready?" I asked. I got mimicked yeses. It was me, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Bella! Against Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward.

"No tackling with Chelsea!" Esme reminded everyone.

"You just don't wanna lose!" Alice laughed.

"Alice, when do we ever lose?" Emmett asked rhetorically. Alice looked down in shame, we never lose.

"Alright let's do this!" I yelled as I walked into my position.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper would hike the ball to Emmett and I was to run as far as possible with Esme helping me.

"Down, forty-two, set hut!" Jasper roared even though we didn't need the numbers. Esme grabbed me lightly and ran fairly close to the touchdown line. Carlisle was quick behind us, I gave Esme the look. She put her hands out and I put my foot on them. She bended down and threw me high up into the sky. Just as I was up there I caught the ball Emmett threw to me. I went into a cradle motion as I went down to the ground. At this moment I was so grateful to being in cheerleading through middle school and freshman year. Bella caught me as Esme was holding Carlisle back. I quickly unraveled my self from her and ran to the touchdown line which was at least twenty feet away. With Jasper blocking for me I made a touchdown in no time! I did my happy dance and so did everyone else on my team!

"Hey I thought there was no more cheer stunts allowed!" Edward complained, as I laughed at his pouted face. The guy never knew how to lose.

"It was never demolished as a rule!" Esme corrected, she hated when we would fight about rules.

"Fine okay we have our own stuff too then!" Rosalie challenged looking at Edward smiling. We all went back to our places, this time they had the ball.

"Down, sixty-eight, set hut"! Carlisle yelled then hiked the ball to Alice who got it gracefully. Me and Bella traveled to there touchdown line incase they actually had a chance. Quickly Alice passed the ball to Rose. She grabbed it expressively as Edward grabbed her and threw her up three times the height I had gone up. She flipped in the air, across us all. Almost making a touchdown until Esme threw Bella up also. She tackled Rosalie and the made a loud BOOM! While hitting the floor, Rosalie's glare to Bella was frightening. Carlisle and Alice were calling fouls, it got us all arguing!

"No blood, no foul!" Esme yelled trying to stop it all. My family amused me in these ways so I was just there laughing.

"What are you laughing at missy?" Alice charged at me in her annoyed tone.

"Nothing I'm just glad I have a funny family." I giggled. Alice awed and came to give me a hug, which was shortly interrupted by Emmett.

"Is this football or The Oprah Winfrey Show?!?" he yelled.

"Yah no cuddling to the opposing team! It's game time!" Jasper joined in.

"Alright, alright I get it!" I said letting go of Alice and into my position. The game went on fairly quickly! I mean every second was never boring. I mean your eyes are always fixed on Emmett and Rosalie racing to catch a ball. Or Alice stopping halfway threw the game foresee the future of the ball. Which I called cheating because she would know what our plays were! But I'd have to say the highlight of the game was when Esme had the ball, and was going towards the touchdown area. Everyone was occupied by the other team member. So there team depended on Carlisle to tackle Esme. But of course he didn't have the guts to actually bring her down. So we ended up making a touchdown and winning the game! This left Carlisle with a whole bunch of teammates howling at him. I sat on the grass laughing at all there remarks.

"There's no love in football Carlisle!" Rosalie argued.

"You could have gently brought her down, but noooo!" Alice moaned.

"Come on you got to use your guts sometimes man, its football!" Edward yelled.

"Edward no he doesn't." Esme laughed.

"You're just glad you won!" Alice grimaced.

"Again!" Emmett gloated! Then him and Jasper did a hi-five.

"Okay I'm gonna go inside and get some water!" I yelled while running inside. I passed the living room then did a double take when I noticed they were already there sitting down.

"Geeze, super people much!" I mumbled. I got a bottled water from the fridge and sat down on the sofa. Slowly I got sleepy and laid my head on Esme lap, while she put her head on Carlisle shoulder. I watched dazedly as the rest of the couples left to there rooms, to do god knows what? I could only think of what they wanted to do. But I'd rather not share that with you it's to unpleasant. Genteelly I felt Esmes hand brushing my hair. I smiled and looked up at Carlisle and her. They were just gazing at each other. Love is complicated I thought. I just don't understand it! There's so much different kind of love out there. Secret love, intense love, emotional love. Then there's the love that Esme and Carlisle have, which was one of the most strangest I've seen. My eyes wandered to them again, they were hardly even touching! Just the sight of each other I guess made them happy.

"You two confuse me!" I whispered, they got caught of guard and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked baffled. I sat up as I started saying.

"I mean your chemistry, it's so unnatural. I can tell the others love each other extremely because well there so touchy and well distasteful. You too aren't even that close and I can still feel the emotion you have for each other. But it's tough to see and well read, sort of." They both started snickered like I was crazy.

"Okay so you would think we we're in love "Extremely", if Esme and I were lip locking each other all the time? And expressing our feelings in front of you, just like the others?" he smirked, and I thought about it for a moment.

"Well I know you're in love, I mean like two hundred years of marriage? That shows a lot of passion for one another. But of course I would think that's what couples do to show people they love each other, "Extremely"? And I personally think you too can't pull of the whole sexuality thing." I stated my theory sarcastically. Carlisle laughed and whispered into Esmes ear, so low I couldn't even hear the hush of his voice. She laughed and looked at me.

"Okay then, well let's see how your life would be if me and Carlisle were like that?" she asked lifting up her eyebrow.

"If of course you can?" I raised my eyebrow to trying to mimic her.

"Alright I smell a bet! And for once it deals with Carlisle and Esme, so let's make this interesting!" Emmett yelled with a huge grin as he barged in.

"You heard us?" I accused cracking a smile.

"No duh! I have super hearing dummy!" he chuckled as he took a seat on the opposite couch.

"Okay I'll do it if they will?" I bargained looking at Emmett.

"Alright let's do this!" Carlisle agreed nodding.

"Fine, Esme and Carlisle win if they can pull it off, and make you totally wish things were back to normal. You win if they don't pull it off and you find nothing different. And we'll know if your lying to win because of Edward!" he proposed.

"What do I win if they lose?" I boomed. They got in a huddle and discussed it quietly while I was there waiting impatiently tapping my foot. Quickly they uncovered from there meeting.

"You always want something new right? (I nodded) Okay and we always say no too some stuff, because we don't want to spoil you. So for one day we take you wherever and you can buy anything you want?" Esme declared.

"Okay I'll take it!" I agreed.

"Now as for us," Carlisle started. Ugh if anything it's about my phone! Okay I'm a teenager, what do teenagers do? Talk to boys? Throw attitude? Well in my case, it's text! Whenever they're trying to start a conversation with me, I'm always in a different conversation with my friends from school! And it pisses the heck out of them! I remember one time Bella almost broke it in half, because she was trying to talk to me and I was well texting my best friend. So of course I wasn't paying attention at all to Bella. And the bad thing is all of my family members have been in that situation with me! So as I was saying the proposal was probly going to be about my phone. Which at the time I hoped I had no missed alerts because if I didn't reply they'll keep sending it until I message back! Okay enough of getting of subject back to real life.

"No Texting for three weeks!" he exclaimed, I thought about it for a while.

"Fine I'll take it. But don't get your hopes up, I've been threw all six of these crazy hormonal vampires, so I wish you good luck!" I laughed.

"I know who wins already!" Alice yelled from her bedroom. Of course the future telling sister would know.

"This should be interesting!" Emmett sneered walking out of the room. I looked at Carlisle and Esme; they caught sight of me and turned to each other.

"I love you." Carlisle said while holding Esmes face carefully.

"I love you too." She whispered then they kissed very deeply. Little married people already started the competition! Well unlucky them I've been threw Emmett and Rosalie, so I can deal with this G rated crap.

"You're going to have to try way harder then that!" I snorted grabbing my water bottle and heading to throw it away in the kitchen. I heard Esme say to Carlisle "This is going to be fun." I threw my bottle and sat on the black marble island to tie my shoe. I didn't hear them in living room anymore, so I walked out of the kitchen. Well boy was I wrong; I practically saw them on the couch making out! I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs.

"What part of hormonal crazy vampires did you not hear? You don't have anything on me!" I emphasized. Slowly I opened my door and lied down on my bed. Boy was I tired! Then my phone buzzed!

"Ugh!" I growled and went to my desk to get it. I slid it open and found out I had fifteen missed alerts.

"Chathay, Lauren, Lauren, Lauren, Adrina, Katie, Katie, Adrina, Lauren, Joe, Joe, Chathay, Ceci, Ceci, Jacob! I exhaled. Uh, my other friends can wait, I'll tell them the deets later. Quickly I dialed Jacob's number. Ring, ring, ring . . .

"Hey!" he cheered.

"Hi, you called?" I asked smiling.

"Yah umm do you wanna come over now? You can help us with food?" he questioned. I thought about it for a quick moment.

"Okay I'll be there a few minutes." I answered hanging up. I groaned and changed back into my skinny jeans, feeling tired I just put my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my phone and tickets again and headed downstairs to tell Carlisle and Esme that I was leaving. I found that they weren't there, so I headed upstairs to there room. I opened the door rapidly and saw an empty bed, none the less a dark room.

***right in that box yo:D***


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom!" I yelled. No answer.

"Mommy!" I tried again, no answer another time.

"Daddy!" I screamed searching there closet. I knew they were in here, trying to play some awful trick on me. I decided to play along, using Carlisle as my bait.

"Daddy please come out, I'm getting scared!" I said in a sniffle. They didn't buy it . . . dammit!

"Fine, I see how it is! Well I'm going to Jacobs, and there's gonna be beer, and margaritas, and I'm going to have so much fun getting drunk. Hmmm can't wait to see what Jacob does when I'm totally hung over!" I yelled walking out of the door. It was viciously slammed in my face by Carlisle.

"Beer! Margaritas! Sex! What the hell is going on in your mind!" he yelled at me. I laughed hysterically my back up plan had worked. They both looked at me in confusion.

"I'm joking! I'm sixteen for crying out loud I'm not going to do anything illegal! But I just came in to tell you that I'm going to a little campfire at La Push." I answered threw giggles.

"Gosh! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Esme harassed in shock her hand over her heart.

"Well you guys didn't want to come out so it was my only choice!" I squealed!

"Can't we have some alone time?" Carlisle questioned smiling at Esme. I thought about it for a second.

"Wait so you weren't planning some brutal joke on me? You were in an intercourse?" I gulped, trying not to gag. They grinned sheepishly.

"Oh gosh!" I moaned walking out of the door. They followed me down the stairs.

"Don't be back to late like the other time!" he yelled as I was already in my car. I turned up the volume to the song "Whoa oh'' by forever the sickest kids. Singing all the way to La Push was pretty fun. Then I finally got to his house, making a huge entrance on my car.


	8. Chapter 8

I checked myself in the mirror making sure that I looked decent. I reached across the glove compartment and grabbed the tickets. I gracefully got out of the car, while I put the tickets and my keys in my back pockets. I ran through the cold wind, tugging Jacobs jacket closer to my body. Finally I reached his door and knocked a bazillion times. It was freezing outside and I didn't want to be waiting out there any longer. No one was answering so I checked if it was open. It was.

"Yes"! I whispered. I opened it quietly and looked to both my sides. No one in the living room, no one in the kitchen. I shivered my way too what I thought was Jacobs room. I heard a noise coming from another room. So I ran faster, I opened the door and crashed into something. Jacob. Wet, and only in a towel covering his waist down. We fell hard to the floor.

"Why are you wet!" I gasped.

"Why are you cold!" he laughed.

"Shutup." I mumbled into his chest. He continuously laughed.

"Who let you in?" he smiled brushing my hair.

"I let myself in because no one was answering the damn door, and I was freezing my ass off outside! " I said, finally starting to get warm.

"Well sorry that I was taking a shower!" he chuckled. I laughed as I laid my head down on his chest. It was so big and buff and hot! Calm yourself Chelsea!

"You know this is very awkward." he whispered.

"Tell me about it. You're tempting me, so I'm trying not do anything." I giggled.

"Well I'm over here half naked how do you think I feel." Jacob mumbled while hugging me, it was tight and hot.

"Why are you wearing your hair like this?" he asked pulling my ponytail.

"Ow!" I growled smacking him. "For your information, I was playing football, and didn't feel like having it in my face." I added.

"But you still have your side bangs, so that's kinda stupid." he burst out into laughter.

"Plus you look sexier with your hair down." I heard him add as quietly as possible.

"What did you say?" I giggled.

"What?! Nothing, I said nothing!"

"You said "Plus you look sexier with your hair down." Don't think I didn't here you!" I laughed.

"Okay I did say that, sorry."

"No need to be sorry." I laughed and took down my ponytail. Playfully I swished it from side to side.

"That's better." he laughed playing with my hair.

"Mhmm." I hummed biting my lip, I felt like teasing him.

"Don't do that." he moaned.

"Why?" I whispered running my hand across his chest.

"Because your making me want you."

"Oh really?" I asked kissing his neck. He tipped his head back and moved his hand down my waist. He stopped when he found the tickets, and pulled them out.

"What are these?" he gasped trying to control his breath. I stopped and smiled.

"Those are tickets to Volterra, Italy."

"Isn't that where they are?" he asked.

"Where who are?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No one never mind, I mixed up something in my head." he shrugged.

"Your still wet its kinda nasty." I laughed; it made him hug me closer.

"Eww gross let go!" I screamed squirming in his arms.

"Make me!"

"I'm going to bite you!" I yelped.

"Like that would hurt me!" he cocked. I bit him as hard as possible; the water went into my mouth.

"You taste nasty!" I gawked running the tip of my tongue over his arm muscles.

"Then your tongue is messed up, because I taste awesome." he said picking up my chin.

"My tongue works perfectly fine mister." I teased.

"Do you wanna test that out?" he rose his eyebrow. I laughed.

"No sir, not yet, maybe later on tonight."

"I'll take you up on that offer." he nuzzled into my hair.

"Don't get your hopes up." I smiled.

"And if I do?" he smirked back.

"Don't." I repeated.

"Well I will."

"Well you shouldn't." I argued playfully sticking out my tongue.

"Well I am!" he said pulling me more on top of him.

"Well then I won't try to stop you." I giggled. He laughed as he brought his lips closer to mine. I wanted him so badly again. I moved closer, and then our lips touched. He shaped them perfectly around mine. I ran my hands over his built chest as he grabbed my lower thigh. His other hand was bringing my head closer to his. I gasped for air as he kissed my neck. I brought his lips back to mine. I parted my lips slightly; he laughed. His tongue went in my mouth, as they mashed together. Slowly roaming each others mouth. We found ourselves wanting more; I made him sit up as threw my legs around his waist. He pulled me away and growled.

"Dance."

"What? Did you just say dance?" I breathed trying to grasp air.

"I heard you were a good dancer." he smiled.

"From who?"

"People." he laughed. I swayed my hips side to side while I raised my hands in the air. He growled and started to lift my shirt. What are you doing Chelsea?! I suddenly thought. Grr Alice was right. I wanted to stop but couldn't. Finally he got it off and threw it to the side. Revealing myself in a black bra from Victorias Secret. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back on top of him. I crushed my lips on top of his. Jacobs hands roaming my waist and bellow. Then his door swung open.

"Yo Jacob when are we-" Seth started then stopped. I yelped and tried to cover myself with my hands and Jacobs hands.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't, Chelsea?!?" he gasped turning around. I quickly found my shirt and covered what I could.

"Get out!" Jacob snarled pointing towards the door.

"Me?" I gasped starting to stand up.

"No, no not you!" he said pulling me down again. I breathed out an "Oh okay."

"Seth out now!"

"Damn dude okay." Seth laughed closing the door. I groaned and got up, pulling my shirt over my head and on my body again.

"I think you should get dressed." I laughed.

"I should, so just turn around!" he giggled I turned away looking blankly at the wooden door. A few minutes passed and I asked.

"Are you done yet?!?" no answer.

"Jacob?!?" I said starting to turn then I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Right here, now come on lets go." he smiled walking forward. I tackled him as I jumped on his back.

"Whoa!" he gasped grabbing my legs.

"I didn't feel like walking." I snickered.

"Warn a guy." he grinned.

"Nope surprises are so much better!" I said while putting my arms over his neck.

"Alright, come on." he said running forward.

"If I hit something I'm blaming you!" I laughed. We went through the front door; then he stopped.

"Whose is that?" he gasped looking at my maserati.

"That's what we want to know, cowboy." Seth joked.

"Wow she's riding you a second time" Paul joked.

"You told him" I gasped looking at Seth, and at Paul, Quil, and Brady.

"He told all of us." Brady whispered.

"Fuck you." Jacob growled to Seth.

"Man, you know me; I can't keep stuff in for crap." Seth chuckled.

"So whose is that?!" Quil asked trying to change the subject.

"Mine." I mumbled into Jacobs back.

"Damn, those Cullens are loaded." Paul said a bit too loudly.

"Shotgun!" Seth yelled running to the car. The others followed him cursing. I cringed to Jacob in embarrassment; I didn't want all of them in my car.

"You're not riding in it!" Jacob roared running to them, because he noticed my cringe.

"Thanks." I whispered into his ear.

"No prob." he panted. The guys were all waiting, practically lying on the car.

"Get off!" I yelled jumping off of Jacobs back.

"Why?" Quil groaned.

"Because you guys have to take the food and barbeque pits in Pauls truck." Jacob inquired, pushing them too Pauls truck. I laughed as they whined the whole way. Finally they got in there car cursing Jacob, then all of a sudden they started ooing and laughing. Jacob looked like he wanted too to but he didn't. I grabbed the keys out of my back pocket and hopped in my car. Quickly I turned it on and honked to Jacob to hurry up.

"Going!" he waved while running, as I unlocked the door and let him in.

"So where we of too?" I asked putting on my ray bands.

"Why are you wearing those it's not even sunny outside? And just follow Paul."

"I wear these badass glasses because they're awesome." I said acting cool as I started to follow Paul down the road.

"Shutup." he laughed.

"Don't be jealous of my awesomatacity!" I giggled.

"You have no awesomatacity!"

"Shutup!" I smacked him in the head, he tried to doge it but I was pretty fast.

"You know that you are nothing like your sister!" he smiled looking at me.

"Yes, and I'm hoping that's a good thing." I whispered, parking on the lot.

"This is it!" he smirked, starting to open the door. I caught his hand and pulled him back down.

"Jacob." I mumbled.

"Yah?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do all of them know about my family?" I asked shyly playing with his fingers.

"No. Only we wolves do. And we invited some of our human friends from school."

"You say human like it's a bad thing?" I whispered.

"No it's not that, it's just we slip up around them. Because well when it's just the pack we don't drink, because when we go home our parents can smell it. When you're a wolf the smell of beer is like three times worse." he said looking outside.

"J-Jacob I-I don't drink. M-my parents would k-kill me i-if I d-do." I stuttered.

"Don't worry I won't make you." he said.

"Do you?" I rose my eye brow. Silence.

"Do you?" I asked again taking off my sunglasses.

"Look I wont if you don't want me too." he growled.

"Just do what ever you want, but don't drag me into it." I snarled getting out of the car and walking towards the beach.

"Chelsea don't get all pissed and walk away from me." he shouted running after me.

"Well you sounded pissed off in the car!" I spat stopping right about a foot in front of the water.

"I'm sorry, but hey I'm older then you are, I kinda can drink." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Yah but they can't." I mumbled referring to all the under age people who are coming.

"Just say no if they offer you anything." he whispered in my ear.

"But I don't wanna be the boring one." I murmured.

"Chels, don't make it complicated, just say no."

"Fine."

"So come on every ones here already." he said grabbing my hand.

"Let's get this started." I muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

I followed him farther down the beach to a bunch of kids talking.

"Hey guys, this is Chelsea." he shouted introducing me.

"Jacob." I harassed.

"Don't worry about it babe." he spoke softly in my ear. I looked up and got repeated "Heys!". I just smiled and walked where Jacob lead me, which was too a little group.

"Chelsea this is, David, Bryan, Jessica, Drake, Michelle, Lauren, Leah, Cody, Joe, Page, Sarah, Nick, Justin, Maddie, and Tiffany." he finally took a breath.

"Wow, umm that's a lot of names. I'm just Chelsea." I laughed.

"Where do you go to school?" I think Nick asked.

"Forks High School." I answered.

"What grade are you in?" Drake asked.

"Junior?" I giggled.

"Are you single?" Joe whispered.

"Fuck off dude." Jacob growled.

"Bro, I'm just playing." Joe laughed.

"Come on, I think we'll save you." Jessica laughed pulling me away, all the girls except i'm guessing Page came.

"Thanks for that." I giggled.

"No problem, the guys were hitting on you and we could tell you didn't feel comfortable." Sarah snickered.

"Lol neither did Jacob or Page." Tiffany smirked.

"Yah I don't think Page likes me very much." I mumbled.

"She doesn't because you're well sorta hooking up with Jacob and that's her ex." Jessica explained.

"Oh I didn't know that." I whispered.

"Typical Jake." Leah snorted.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"No not to be mean, but of course Jake wouldn't tell you because well that's just him."

"He's a handful ain't he?" I laughed.

"Tell us about it." they all snorted.

"But I suggest you keep your eye on Page because knowing her she'll try to get him back. Or break you guys up." Jessica warned. I kind of like her now, she was really nice.

"Yah look she's already doing that." Lauren pointed towards the sea. I saw Jacob and Page talking in a deep conversation . . . alone. But Jake looked annoyed and pissed off so I thought I was safe.

"Umm, I'll be right back." I mumbled, walking off. Maddie caught my hand.

"I wouldn't go over there Page will tell you too leave."

"Don't worry I'm not going to talk to them." I mumbled walking towards Seth.

"Seth!" I yelled calling him away from the rest of the boys who were setting up the grill.

"Yah?" he panted finally stopping in front of me.

"That girl Page, tell me now!" I growled.

"Look that's something you should discuss with your boyfriend." he said waving his hands in the air.

"Well I would, but apparently he's talking to her."

"Chelsea I can't sorry." he mumbled looking down.

"I'll give you twenty bucks." I pressed on.

"Thirty and you have a deal." he laughed.

"Fine, now tell me!" I said leading him away from the beach and towards some trees because there was a bench underneath. We sat down and he started.

"Okay they hooked up sophomore year. As I think you know Jake is a senior. They barely broke up a few weeks ago. She broke up with him, because supposedly she met this college guy and blah blah blah." he explained.

"Okay got that down. What's the worst they've done?" I muttered turning my head to face the cold wind.

"Look I really-"

"Seth just tell me!" I rumbled.

"He almost lost his V card with her, I repeat almost. He's felt her up before and all this crap that's kinda nasty." Seth breathed out. Holy crap this made me angry.

"What was the worst one ever?" I whispered.

"They were at a party, I walked in on them making out, bad part was her shirt was off, him only in his underwear. He was grabbing her you know, and she was getting his you know." Seth said grabbing my hand comforting me. I looked towards him, my hair covering my face because of the wind.

"Thanks Seth." I mumbled. He rose his other hand and moved the hair out of my face, and tucked it behind my ear.

"Don't let that ruin your night, it's just the past they're nothing now." he said looking in my eyes. I barely noticed how his eyes were a very light brown, very beautiful.

"You have pretty eyes." I blurted out. He laughed "Thanks."

"No problem, ugh I don't even wanna be here now." I groaned throwing my head back.

"Go home." he suggested.

"Wouldn't that be kind of rude?"

"Look if you don't feel comfortable and you wanna leave then go. I'm pretty sure he'll understand." Seth smirked poking my head.

"What's going on over here?" Jacob asked trying to sound cool, but I could tell underneath his voice he was pissed off. Seth let go of my hand once he heard Jake.

"I just needed Seth to answer questions for me, and now that he's answered them I'm fine." I smiled getting up and walking to Jake.

"Ha, Seth, my man, hope you're not trying to steal my girl." Jake said a bit too roughly.

"Nah man we were just talking." Seth laughed, what a good little actor he is.

"Oh alright so come on Chelsea lets go hang out, by the beach." Jacob smiled turning me towards the beach. I looked back to Seth and mouthed a "thank you." He returned with a perfect smile and nod.

"So what were you asking Seth?" Jake asked while grabbing my hand.

"Nothing don't worry about it." I whispered.

"Just tell me please so I know nothings going on between you guys." he said stopping and facing me towards him.

"Seth and I are just friends Jake. You know buddies, amigos?" I said looking into his eyes. He leaned more close to me.

"You promise?" he breathed, his lips brushing mine.

"I promise." I smiled; he locked hands with mine as I started to lean closer. Then we heard this,

"Whoa sorry there it's just I needed to ask you guys something."

"And that is Page?" Jacob growled turning to her.

"That umm Paul wants to know when to start the grill." she made up.

"Umm now I guess." Jake retorted.

"Oh well um I haven't formally introduced myself to your um friend here." she smiled.

"Girlfriend." Jacob intervened smiling. Page looked like she could explode.

"Oh girlfriend, well I'm-"

"Page?" I guessed out load.

"Yah Page." she sneered.

"Well then it's nice to meet you." I half heartedly smirked.

"Same here, well it's nice too know someone's taking care of my Jacob." she grinned; Jacob snarled. I felt like ripping her head off, boy was I going to talk to Rosalie today.

"Oh your Jacob really?" I gasped tearing my hand away from Jacob and looking at him pissed off.

"Oh well didn't he tell you we dated for like two and a half years." she smiled, oblivious to my anger.

"Ha, no he didn't." I muttered, walking away. I heard Jake tell her "What the fuck is your problem." She just laughed saying "I don't have a problem, are you feeling okay Jakey?" I felt like crying, man I can't handle this. I ran to my car, but got stopped by someone.

"Jake I'm not in the mood." I growled.

"It's me Seth." I turned around and found Seth smirking.

"Oh, well I'm leaving I can't stand her." I moaned laying my head on my car. Resisting the urge to cry.

"She's a total bitch, don't worry about it."

"Then why did Jacob go out with her?!" I growled.

"We've asked him that question so many times." he laughed.

"Ha, well apparently it must be a good reason, because two and a half years a pretty long time!" I mumbled, Seth touched my shoulder giving me comfort.

"I wouldn't do that, Jake already thinks something's going on." I warned as he took it away.

"Well I better get going."

"You sure you okay?" Seth asked one last time.

"No, but I'd really rather talk to my mom or Alice about it." I shrugged opening the car.

"Alright but if you need anything just tell me."

"Thanks but no thanks I don't want to get him suspicious about anything."

"Okay bye Chels." he said then I gave him a quick hug. Then I looked up Jacob was right behind him. His face was mad and hurt all at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

"So try to explain to me how nothings going on?" he muttered walking away.

"Jake!" I ran after him.

"No Chelsea I don't feel like talking."

"Look just listen to me!" I cried grabbing his arm. He turned to me.

"What?"

"Nothing I swear, nothing is going on between me and Seth." I breathed.

"Then what the hell did I just see?!" he back fired. Damn I was getting mad; he gets to yell at me for Seth. Yet I don't do crap about Page.

"It's called being friendly, something you know very well how to do with Page." I practically shouted at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he spat.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?!" I half whimpered.

"Because she doesn't matter!" he spoke angrily.

"Jake you dated her for more then two years, I heard your guises stories, it looks to me like she mattered a lot to you!" I said balancing myself on a tree behind me.

"She did, and then I caught her with Bryan. And a whole bunch of other guys. I was vulnerable so I kept going back to her. My friends told me to stop, but I didn't listen I was stupid." Jacob explained coming closer to me.

"Then why did you do that with her at that party!" I mumbled, he looked confused then knew which one I was talking about.

"I was well sorta drunk." I heard him whisper.

"Gosh like that makes it even better." I sobbed.

"Chels I'm sorry that I made mistakes back then. But I just don't want to get hurt again. Especially not by Seth." he whispered grabbing my waist closer to him. I kept my arms crossed refusing to hug him.

"I'm not going to cheat on you with Seth, I think I was raised a little better than that." I growled looking into his eyes.

"You did promise." he assured himself.

"Now you promise me something." I pushed on.

"Anything." he murmured.

"Promise me nothings ever going to happen with you and Page, and that nothing is happening between you and Page." I vowed.

"I Promise. Plus I don't know what I ever saw in that piece of crap." he laughed nuzzling our noses. I joined him by putting my arms around his neck.

"So we're okay?" I asked.

"We're doing just fine." Jacob smiled leaning closer. I leaned back.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me." I teased.

"I think I can change your mind." he growled pushing me hard against the tree.

"I seriously doubt that." I snorted. Then he pressed his lips to mine roughly.

"Jake!" I laughed pushing him away.

"What?" he chuckled.

"No!" I smiled. He kissed my neck with all his might, one hand going up and down my waist the other asking for permission to touch my butt.

"No!" I giggled trying to push him away. He sucked a little and I gave in. I brought his lips to mine, as we meshed them together perfectly. I explored his chest with my finger tips. As he did with my waist and below. Slowly I found myself totally forgetting what I was mad at him for. All I wanted was him right now. He started going up my shirt and stopped right under my bra. He did a rotation up and down while our tongues mashed for dominance. I gasped for air while he kissed my neck. I finally caught it when he lost his; I laughed and started to go at his neck. He tilted it back and moaned. I seductively ran my hands down his neck across his abs stopping at his belt buckle. He tightened, as I giggled. I went a little further down to the bump not grabbing it but slightly running over it. He growled and found my lips again. I threw my hands around his neck again. Finally I needed to breathe so I stopped.

"Now did I change your mind?" he laughed grabbing my waist.

"You got lucky." I smiled.

"Remind me why we stopped?" he rose his eyebrow.

"Because I'm not going to do this in front of people, and in the woods." I giggled.

"Alright, well what about my house?" he laughed.

"No." I pecked his lips.

"So we go back?" he edged on.

"I don't feel comfortable with her there so you go on ahead, I think I'll head home." I whispered pulling away.

"I want to go where you're going." Jacob murmured.

"No you don't." I laughed walking back to my car.

"Yes I do."

"So you want to go home and watch True Blood with me at my house?" I said sarcastically.

"If I get to watch Sukie sure." he chuckled. I smacked him in the head.

"Fine I'll watch Bill then!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Come on let's go!" he laughed picking me up wedding style. Finally we got back to my car and got in.

"I'm hungry!" I groaned!

"Let's go eat then!" he smirked.

"But I want Chilis, not the diners' food."

"Then let's go to Chilis!" he laughed.

"I don't have any money." I gigged starting the car.

"What the hell your birthday just past you should be rich!"

"Look just because my family is rich does not mean I'm rich!"

"What a load of bull crap, I bet if you walked in through your front door, and was just like "Hey dad can you lend me fifty bucks?" he'll be like "Sure honey, here you go."" Jake acted out.

"Oh my gosh not even, Carlisle doesn't just give money away." I gasped, he rose his eyebrow.

"Okay maybe he does, but I have to be like "Daddy can I please have some money to eat." And act like his little angel." I stated sarcastically.

"Okay then do that." he said waving his arms.

"But half the time it's still no because, he doesn't want to "spoil" me."

"Alright now that's a load of bull shit. You have like a bazillion clothes and electronics." Jacob laughed.

"Look I'll try okay?"

"Okay." he smiled. I went into reverse and started driving back to my car.

"Okay how do I start the radio?" Jacob asked looking confused.

"Um try that green power button." I laughed. He pressed it and Poker Face by Lady Gaga came on very very loudly. I giggled so much when he shuttered backwards in shock.

_Can't read my _

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's gotta love nobody_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's gotta love nobody_

_P-p-p-poker face . . ._

"I love this song!" I laughed starting to sing it.

_I wanna roll with him my heart pair we will be_

_A little gamboling is fun when you're with me_

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun_

_Whoa whoa oh oh whoaa _

_I'll get him hot show him what I got_

_Whoa whoa oh oh whoaa_

_I'll get him hot show him what I got_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's gotta love nobody_

_Can't read my _

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's gotta love nobody_

_P-p-p-poker face . . ._

I turned the music down so I could talk to Jacob.

"So we're gonna drive all the way to Port Angeles?" I asked turning onto the big road leading to my house.

"Yes ma'am!" he smiled.

"Only if I get money, okay?" I groaned as I parked in the drive way. Alice and Edwards car were gone. I turned off the car as me and Jacob got off. I slowly opened the door and we entered. Rosalie and Emmett were playing the wii in the living room.

"Hey guys where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"Umm there room." Rosalie answered hitting the virtual tennis ball back to Emmett. Emmett didn't get it so Rose won.

"Ha, in your face." she gloated.

"That's not fair my controller was messing up." Emmett replied.

"Don't be such a sore loser." she laughed.

"Hey Jacob you wanna play me at boxing?" Emmett asked.

"Yah sure." Jacob shrugged walking to another controller.

"Alright I'll be right back I'm going to go try to get money." I smiled walking up the stairs. Rosalie nodded her head in a no motion.

"Why?" I moaned.

"Chelsea Leana Cullen." she growled.

"What?" I grunted.

"Carlisle spent over 25,000 dollars on you're car and party. This includes the cake, food, your dress, and decorations." she sneered.

"Rose I just want to get something to eat, gosh!" I stomped up the stairs to there room. I knocked on the door, and waited for a come in. I opened the door gradually and found Carlisle on the bed reading and Esme at her desk sketching something.

"Hi the most awesomest dad in the world that I love with all my life!" I smiled tackling him in a bear hug. He raised his eyebrow as I smiled even bugger.

"What do you want?" Esme laughed coming to join us on the bed.

"What! What do you mean what do I want? Can't the most bad ass human daughter come to show all her love to her parents, from time to time?" I grinned.

"Yes but there's time when we know you're lying." my dad laughed looking for his book. I giggled and got under the covers with my dad. He put his arm around me as I laid my head on his chest. I have to act better.

"I love you daddy." I smiled.

"Well I feel unloved today." Esme coughed. I patted the seat next to me. She came under the covers too. So I switched to her side and laid my head down on her stomach.

"Hey!" Carlisle groaned.

"I'm only one person!" I growled. They laughed as we enjoyed this moment.

"Why are you wearing this jacket? Is it cold in here?" Carlisle asked poking at my jacket. Crap I totally forgot I was still wearing Jacobs's jacket to cover up my burn. Think of an excuse Chelsea, think.

"Umm no it's just um my arm hurts and the jacket makes it feel better." I mumbled.

"Oh well let Carlisle take a look at it." my mom suggested. Great isn't that just dandy. Geeze I need to get better at making up excuses.

"NO!" I practically yelled, they both rose there eyebrows. "No it's fine I probly just sprained something playing football."

"Chelsea let me see your arm!" my dad practically demanded.

"I said it's fine."

"Look please just show it to us." my mom pleaded. I growled and took it off revealing my burn. They gasped as I shivered when Carlisle gently touch it.

"When did you get this?" he roared.

"Yesterday night." I whispered.

"At the party or with-" he stopped and growled.

"Now honey it probly wasn't Jacobs fault." Esme said. I just put the jacket back on. Carlisle raced down stairs as me and Esme followed.

"Jacob Black what the hell did you do to my daughter!" he yelled pointing to me, as I squirmed in fright; his voice was so loud.

**Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett snickered and boomed "Ha-ha looks like someone's in trouble." Jacob just gave him the most brutal stare I've ever seen, discluding Rosalie's. Esme tried to mollify my dad by brushing his shoulder.

"Sir I didn't do anything to hurt Chelsea." Jake defended himself, while taking the Wii controller off of his wrist. Emmett held Jacobs shoulder making sure he didn't try to run away from my extremely furious father right now.

"Then explain to me why she has a burn from her shoulder to her elbow!" Carlisle growled shaking off Esme's hand. She looked hurt that he didn't want her touch. Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella came in through the door. Alice and Edward looked pissed off. I'm guessing because she can't see what was going to happen, and he probly read Carlisle's mind.

"What's going on here?" Jasper and Bella asked practically at the similar time.

"Nothing is going on." I clarified thunderously.

"Why does dad look so angry then?" Alice asked pointing to my father; who looked like he could explode.

"He's angry because Jacob hurt Chelsea." Edward snarled, glancing at my boyfriend.

"He didn't hurt me!" I nearly yelled, waving my hands in the air.

"Yah I didn't hurt her!" Jake gasped pointing to me.

"Stupid dog, she smells just like you all over, what do you mean you didn't hurt her!" Edward roared brushing chests with Jacob.

"Do not call him that!" I yelled coming up to Edward and Jake. Everyone burst out into argument. Esme, Bella, and Jasper tried to get the rest of my family to at least listen to Jacob. But the rest kept yelling that my burn was all the proof that he hurt me. And I tried to explain to all of them, but got caught off because there voices were to earsplitting. Finally I had enough so I went to the kitchen grabbed a glass plate from the cabinet, making sure it wasn't one of my moms "good plates", and went back to the living room. Everyone was still arguing so I threw the plate as hard as I could against the wall. It crashed and a million pieces fell to the hard floor. They all stopped in shock, and looked at me.

"Will you all just shutup and listen to me for like two minutes!" I bellowed.

"Chelsea Leana Cullen!" Carlisle gasped at me.

"Why is everyone using my full name today?" I asked annoyed, it got a snicker out of Alice. But she quickly got shut off by my dad.

"Look guys just please be quiet and pay attention to the story!" I mumbled. They all nodded in unison irritated.

"Yesterday when I went to Jacobs house to hang out," I started, but Carlisle cut me off.

"You were at his house alone?!"

"Dad I'm not five! Geeze get over it." I growled.

"Chelsea Lea-" my mom began.

"Yah, yah, Chelsea Leana Cullen, blah I get it! Now can I go back to what happened?" most of them growled but I went on.

"When I was at his house, the lights were off because his dad was asleep. I accidently tripped over his shoe and fell. Well I slid, and that's how I got the burn."

"It was still his shoe!" Edward growled.

"Oh my gosh, Edward stop trying to find some stupid reason for me and Jacob to break it off! I actually like him, and no matter what you say, it won't matter!" I yelled at him. He looked at me astonished.

"So do you all get it now? He didn't do anything, my clumsiness got me in this situation." I spoke softly, and as calmly as possible.

"Yes I'm sorry that I was too quick to judge. I'm sorry Jacob." my dad gestured sorrowly.

"It's okay." he whispered back. The others agreed and told him sorry too. I looked down knowing that even though my family seemed okay now that I was going to get it once Jacob left. For one it was because I threw a plate against the wall. Secondly is because I yelled at my parents and Edward. I stared back up, to realize that everyone was back to there happy mood . . . for now.

"Now if you don't mind, me and Jacob are going to my room." I said walking over to Jacob and grabbing his hand.

"Don't do anything bad." my dad argued while I towed Jake up the stairs.

"Yes dad because I'm going to do something totally illegal in my room." I laughed.

"Sex before marriage is a sin!" he assured embarrassing me.

"Dad please be quiet. Unlike you guys I actually go to church most of the time on Sundays." I growled. Finally we got to my room and I lead Jake in. He looked like he just saw a ghost. I laughed and closed my door. Leisurely I walked to my bed and laid down boy was I tired. I looked up and found Jake balancing him self on my desk.

"You okay wolf boy?" I giggled.

"Your family is scary when they're all yelling at you." he tried to breathe.

"Ha you get used to it after a while." I yawned.

"Well Chelsea Leana Cullen-"

"Please shut up, I don't feel like hearing my full name more then four times today." I mumbled.

"Okay well babe," he started walking over to where I was. "you had a lot of guts to stand up to them like that. And even more when you threw the plate against the wall. I was kind of like damn!" I laughed at the enthusiasm in his words.

"Yah but once you leave I'm probably going to be grounded for hmm let's see . . . eternity?"

"Ha, that's along way from here." Jacob smiled lying next too me.

"I don't know maybe not that long." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked picking his head up and leaning it on his hand.

"I don't really know if I want to stay you know human." I sighed covering my face with one of the pillows on the bed.

"What?" he growled.

"I want to spend eternity with my family."

"You can spend a good hundred years with them!"

"Look I don't plan on changing exactly right now. Actually you're the first to know about me even thinking about it. I've kept my mind secured around Edward forever."

"But I went through your sister now you?" he whimpered. I took off the pillow and turned to him, slowly I brushed my fingertips over his cheek.

"I'm sixteen; I still have a lot to live for. I probly won't ask til' I'm nineteen or twenty. So chill out, I'm not going to leave you. Plus you can stay like this forever." I gestured running my hand over his arm.

"What if I don't want to stay like this forever? What if I want to start a family and grow old and happy?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"Then we can work that out later." I smiled.

"Do you want to work that out right now." he smirked slightly looming over me.

"You heard Carlisle, nothing illegal, or sinful." I laughed.

"Gosh I love that laugh." he murmured. I smirked as he leaned in closer. Just my damn luck, once his lips were about to touch mine, my stomach growled. I had hardly eaten anything today. Jake stopped coming closer and burst out into laughter.

"Shutup!" I gasped hitting his chest.

"I'm sorry but that was too funny!" he grinned. I pushed him off and got up stretching.

"I'm going to go get food." I yawned.

"Fatty." he chuckled.

"Shutup, so do you want to come or not?"

"I think I'll just stay here, I feel safer."

"They're not going to rip your head off!"

"Yah but they just might."

"Fine stay here bored, I'm gonna go eat."

"How the eff do you turn on your TV." he growled annoyed.

"Okay listen very closely, there's this thing called a remote. And on the remote there's this red button that says power. You press that and the magical box that has all the colors turns on. You got it? Now go ahead watch SpongeBob." I laughed really hard walking towards my door.

"Really you think that's funny?" he smirked running in the direction of me. His arms out to grab me. I opened the door quickly to run out. Only half way down the stairs he snatched me into his arms. Without a doubt he threw me over his shoulder and walked downstairs.

"Jake put me down!" I laughed playfully punching his back. He stopped suddenly and put me down. I glanced up to find some very serious looking vampires glaring at me.

"What did Chelsea Leana Cullen do now." I groaned.

**Please pretty please review if you're anonymous ill take it ha :D i just need to know if people like my writings.**

**&& i promise more seth will be coming up :D now review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This one kind of took me a while but i got it down on paper, hope you like it(:**

* * *

"Chelsea please take a seat." my dad assured leading me to our sofa.

"What's going on?" I questioned sitting down. Edward was the farthest from me, then Alice sat next to me. Jacob on the other side of me. The rest of my family scattered into sitting areas all over the room.

"Edward over heard what you were thinking and brought it to our attention." Carlisle said looking at me with cautious eyes. I turned to Edward, _You stupid son of a bitch you can't keep your mouth closed for two seconds can you! Damn you, I wish you were never my brother. _He growled and turned away, facing his attention to Bella. Who was glancing between both of us wondering what was going on.

"Look it was just a thought." I mumbled playing with a nearby pillow.

"Chelsea we're not going to let you do that. We will not sit here and just let you become one of us." my "daddy dearest" whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"It's not like I was thinking of changing right now."

"We know that honey but, we just don't want you too have to suffer, and be damned to purgatory like us." Esme guaranteed.

"We don't want you to lose your soul." Alice chimed in.

"Look not to be mean, but you guys believe you don't have a soul. I find that extremely mistaken. Dad, you save lives practically everyday, and you didn't choose to become what you are, God would not damn you for that. Mom you're the sweetest kindest person I've ever met. You have done nothing wrong in life; surely God would not damn you. The same to the rest of you. You believe that since you are, what you are you have no point in life. You think he just gave up on you. But the truth is he didn't. Most of you thought Edward would not find a mate. None the less it was a human. They went through mostly everything I think would be scary and one in a million to stay alive for. And look at them now, here in the flesh looking all happy. Now to me that's not just a quince dense. So don't give me crap about losing your soul. Because God is still here for everyone." I argued.

"Looks like reverent Thomas has been rubbing off on you." Alice snickered.

"It doesn't matter; you're still not going to turn into us." Rosalie growled.

"Yah Chelsea why can't you just stay human?" Jacob agreed.

"It's not you're choice Jake." I sneered.

"Well it's not yours either." my dad sighed.

"What?! Of course it's mine, it's my life!" I practically yelled standing up.

"But we're the only ones you know who can change you." Edward murmured.

"No you've told me about the Denali clan. I'm pretty sure Tanya would love to add to her group. Maybe she'll even be a bit more supportive. Since you guys practically killed her sister. Maybe she'll even want a new one!" I gasped, not even knowing what I was saying.

"You would never leave us, were your family." Esme whimpered a little.

"Well just watch me." I snarled grabbing my keys from my back pocket and heading to my car. _Don't you dare try to stop me. No matter what kind of super speed you use it wont work. I'll still walk away. Just give me a life!_ I growled in my head to Edward. Not even looking back I went right through my door into the cold wind. I unlocked my doors stepping in, and driving right off the lonely black road. Why was my family making such a big deal? They let Bella turn? Why couldn't I? Plus Jake was on their side, not mine. What a great boyfriend. I let the music of Hana Pestle drown me in my thoughts. I knew I wasn't really going to the Denalis, I had hardly known them. And they probly have only heard of my name. I took a quick left and headed down to a nature trail. I felt like walking to my secret spot.

_These two hands can never break me._

_And these four walls can never hold me back._

_I'm just before, the open door._

_And I'm so much more, then these two hands._

I sang along for the rest of the song, until I got to the dirt patch of parking. I quickly turned the ignition off and headed out to the woods. I ran my hands through the light snow covered pine trees. And heard the crunching of my shoes stepping on twigs. I walked for the next ten minutes trying not to think about my family. Or how they were not letting me have my own choices in life. At last I heard the water from the nearby river. I smiled as I rapidly ran to my spot. It was a small river that only lasted about a mile or so. I sat down on the crisp white snow, not caring if I got wet. Leisurely I laid back and looked at the sky, gray but hey when was it not? Then something caught the corner of my eye. I turned fluidly to find a caramel colored wolf, bluntly staring at me. It was bigger then most. I didn't move but cursed silently.

"God I'm sorry if I was mean to my family, but please, please don't let that wolf eat me." I begged in whispers. The wolf ran away into the trees, I thanked God. But noticed as I watched the wolf go through the trees that it shifted into something else. I got up in sudden curiosity. Cautiously I followed it through the trees. Finally I noticed it was a huge male. I hid my self behind my tree. The guy was as big as Jacob, but he was only wearing kaki shorts. He turned around awkwardly.

"Seth?" I whispered coming out from hiding.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just they needed and it was faster if I and um hi?" he stuttered coming towards me. I analyzed every inch of his glistening body; it was almost better then Jacobs. He caught me staring practically drooling and laughed.

"Oh sorry it's just you look um good and I was just um and I didn't know and um I'm going to stop talking now." I mumbled blushing in embarrassment.

"I understand." he smiled.

"You do?" I asked surprised, I hadn't even understood myself.

"No." he chuckled. I nodded in agreement.

"So why were you in the woods? It's freezing for you." Seth questioned coming closer to me.

"I should ask the same thing, you're the one with no shirt on." I cocked throwing my head back.

"Well shape shifting is kind of hard, so it's easier if we just keep our shorts."

"Hmm I would think so." I giggled.

"So why are you in the woods?"

"Wait, so that was you, the wolf staring at me?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, stop trying to change the subject Chels." Seth nearly growled.

"Look I don't feel like talking about it." I mumbled playing with my hair.

"Why isn't Jake with you?"

"Why do you care?" I snarled looking up at him.

"Because you said he thinks something is going on, and I don't want to be caught talking with you and have my head ripped off." he laughed at my face. _Ugh Seth looked really hot, his perfect smile and perfect teeth. Wait! Stop your self Chelsea you have a boyfriend! Well what a boyfriend if he didn't even have your back!_

"Well I really don't give a flying tuck, because I'm mad at him too." I whispered.

"What happened?" Seth asked looking down at the gorgeous green grass._ Ha try to say that three times fast, gorgeous green grass, gorgeous green grass, gorgeous-_

"Chelsea! Hello!" Seth snapped, recovering me from my thoughts.

"Oh sorry." I laughed.

"So what happened?"

"My family and I had an argument."

"About what?"

"Me becoming one of them. They made this big deal, and Jake was on their side. They didn't even give me a chance to explain why! Or that it was my choice! And my dad even said it wasn't my choice! And it got me angry so I threatened to leave to the Denali clan, but I knew I couldn't so I came here." I quickly explained not even noticing that I laid my head on Seths chest. "And I just don't know what to do!" I groaned balancing my self on his body. My hands on his abs. I felt him tense but I didn't care I was on the verge of crying. Finally he untensed and sighed as he threw his arms around me and held me tight. I quietly sobbed into his chest, not caring if Jacob were to come. Seth rubbed my back in comfort.

"Chelsea it's okay, it is your life. Your choice, if that's what you want then tell them in a cautious way. Try to make them understand and remember Jake can't control what you want to be." he quietly explained. I stopped sobbing and nodded.

"That's right he can't control me. But then again how would you feel. Let's say in some hypothetical universe me and you were dating. And I told you I wanted to be eternal. What would you say?" I asked into his chest.

"Well I would say what ever makes you happy. Because I don't tell you what you can't and can do. And if we were in this hypothetical universe I would still love you even if you were a vampire." Seth sighed. _Damn Seth is a good guy. He seems just so perfect; I wish he was my boyfriend. I mean I didn't really choose to be Jacobs girlfriend, he just kind of said hey you're my imprint, and well yah. Oh my gosh Chelsea what are you saying! Of course you love Jake, but then again Seth. Ugh I don't know._

**Seth point of view:**

_I held her in my arms, like she was some precious angel. She doesn't belong with Jacob! Why can't she be mine, I'm tired of hiding my feelings from the guys and her. I just want to come out and tell her. But I can't because that would just start a feud. As long as she's happy, but she's not. I rubbed her back in comfort._

"That's right he can't control me. But then again how would you feel. Let's say in some hypothetical universe me and you were dating. And I told you I wanted to be eternal. What would you say?" she asked all of a sudden into my chest. I thought about my words for a second so I wouldn't seem so obvious.

"Well I would say what ever makes you happy. Because I don't tell you what you can't and can do. And if we were in this hypothetical universe I would still love you even if you were a vampire." I sighed. _I wish we were in some hypothetical universe. I'd kiss you with so much more passion, and not rage. I'd make you feel like you were the only one in the world. I'd listen to what you'd have to say. And let you do what you would want to do. Ugh why can't she just see that I like her, and any day I would take her from the rest of the world. And just cradle her in my arms, while we would kiss. I think I'm falling in love with her. And I just couldn't take it anymore._

"Chelsea." I mumbled.

"Yah." She looked up at me with here beautiful brown eyes.

**Chelsea point of view:**

"Yah." I looked up at him. He was about a centimeter away from my face. His lips looked so perfect.

"I can't handle this anymore." Seth whispered, cradling my face. My breathing started to increase.

"Can't handle what?" I murmured.

"You and him." he mumbled, brushing his lips with mine. I leaned in closer as our lips touched. His were gentle and not as inadequate. I moved my hands up to his neck, as he pressed me tenderly against the tree. He shaped them around mine as I opened my mouth slightly. Why was it so easy to let Seth do this and not Jacob? His tongue slipped in, as we gently meshed them together. I let go quietly and sighed on his chest, what had I just done? I looked up at him with pleading eyes. As he blushed and shrugged. I laughed and laid my head on his chest. That was the best kiss I've had in my life. But I couldn't do this to Jake.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. I sighed knowing the answer.

"We're going to act like this never happened, and go on with how things were."

"But Chelsea!" Seth practically yelled at me.

"But what?!"

**Hmm a little cliffy? but hey Seth got what he wanted. now come on review! i need too know if i'm good or not come on(:! press the green bow below!! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Heyy guys this chapter was really short, a bit confusing to put in words. _**

**_I had it in my head but didn't know how to put it in words._**

**_So i did the best i could! :D_**

* * *

"But what?!"

"You don't understand do you?" he mumbled looking at his wrist then covering his eyes with his hands.

"Well I'm trying to, Seth I know you like me but, I just can't do this to Jake." I whispered.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have done anything." he growled sitting down. Putting his head between his knees. I sat down next to him and patted his shoulder, he shook it off. I tensed and scooted over.

"Answer me one thing?" he whispered looking up to me.

"Anything." I murmured.

"Did you feel something in that kiss?" Seth asked hovering over me. I was silent for about five seconds then answered.

"Yes."

"But you feel bad?"

"Yes."

"Can I show you something?"

"Okay?" I spoke softly. He got out his wrist and showed it to me. There was a red line that went across. I gently ran my hands over it, there was a slight bump.

"When did you get this? What is it?" I questioned.

"After we kissed it popped up, this, this is a real imprint." he sighed.

"H-how do you know that?" I asked getting nervous. Examining it, turning it around and shaking it.

"Because Jacob has one too." he growled.

"Huh?!" I shouted.

"God knows how, but me and Jake both imprinted on you."

"That's impossible." I cried getting up.

"Apparently not." Seth stated, in addition getting up. He came close to me.

"No, no, no!" I whispered astonished. _What have I done? Ugh I need a break! If Jacob finds out about this, Seth and him are going to fight so harshly. And it will be my entire fault! I felt like crying and crying. What am I supposed to do?!_

"Seth!" I barely yelled.

"What?"

"Hide it from him as much as you can! Please I just, I can't deal with this right now. The most I need is two wolves fighting over a girl. Especially me, I'm not worth it. Just please; please wear man bracelets or something. Ask your sister for make up and cover it or something!" I gasped trying to breath.

"Chelsea just calm down." he mumbled.

"Calm down, how the fuck am I supposed to calm down?!"

"I'll hide it don't worry!" he guaranteed grabbing me in a hug. I didn't wrap my arms around him I just stayed standing.

"That's not the only thing I'm afraid of." I mumbled into his chest.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Breaking one of your hearts." I whispered pulling away, and walking towards my car.

"Chels!" he yelled after me.

"Yes?" I answered turning back.

"You're going to have to do it sometime." he shouted. I turned away.

"I know." I murmured closing my eyes in frustration.

* * *

**_So i know it was super oober short but tell me what you think? and i need help! i'm really not sure who Chelsea should choose!_**

**_Both Seth and Jacob are great! so tell me who you think she should end up with!_**

**_But trust me with my story plot it might take a while to get there._**

**_So go ahead Review! Please!_**

**_:D_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Where was I to go? Alice probly couldn't see that far because I was with Seth. And now if Jacobs with them he'll know I'm with another wolf. What am I supposed to tell him? What am I supposed to tell my family? I threatened to leave, and go to the Denali clan. I am so screwed._ I pulled off the forlorn road and stopped on the grass. Choking back my soft sobs. I put my head on the steering wheel cursing myself. Slowly I gained strength and thought the weakest thing to do was run from my fears. So I placed the keys into the ignition and drove back to the house. When I got there everyone was seated for me at the couches, discluding Jake. Just what I needed another family meeting.

"Look I don't feel like talking about anything right now m'kay." I stated walking towards the stairs.

"Jake left to look for you since we couldn't find you." Esme declared from the love chair she was sitting on with my dad. I turned to face her, to find she was glaring at me.

"Well I'm sorry that I have a life." I growled.

"Who were you with that we couldn't see you? Because Jacob was surely here next to us." my mom asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"Does it matter?" I cursed crossing mine too.

"Look we know you want to live you're life and do what you please with it, but we need to know where you are at all times."

"Well excuse me that I wanted to get away from my family for a brief moment." I muttered, ugh should've known coming home would only lead to more emotions.

"Chelsea we're sorry if you don't like us right now, but we are not throwing away you're life to become one of us." This time my dad spoke roughly. I decided to take a different route down this road.

"Okay hmm let's see, when I die, and I'm never ever coming back, how exactly would you deal with that?" I hissed raising my eyebrow. They all looked taken a back from what I just said and stayed silent.

"Exactly." I whispered and jogged up to my room. I threw my shoes off and blasted my earphones in my ear buds really loud. Slowly I drifted off to sleep this had been a long day.

I opened my eyes to find Jake in my room messing with my phone.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned sitting up.

"It's almost noon Chelsea you knocked out pretty bad."

"Who let you in?"

"Bella duh, she thought I could make you more happy and less mad at them."

"Well good luck with that." I groaned throwing my head back onto my feather pillow.

"I just finished talking to Seth." he whispered putting my phone down. Oh crap does he know? Ugh he knows. How am I going to explain this to him?

"Really what did you guys talk about?" I questioned trying to stay calm.

"Oh nothing, just how WE BOTH IMPRINTED ON THE SAME GIRL, YOU!" he gasped swinging his arms in the air. I covered my face with my blankets and groaned.

"No you don't, you need to explain this to me." Jacob growled pulling it off.

"There's really nothing to explain, he kissed me and the thing on you guises wrist popped up and I left home to cry myself to sleep." I said fairly quickly.

"Okay wait he went on to you or you went on to him?"

"He went on to me." I answered looking at my hands.

"Chelsea why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I thought you would get mad."

"Well you're damn right I'm mad, but more at Seth. Too think he was my friend." Jacob growled.

"He is your friend Jake." I whispered.

"Ha not anymore."

"Ugh I knew this would happen." I groaned and got up and walked downstairs leaving him speechless. This time to my surprise no one was waiting to talk to me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Weird." I murmured.

"Hey Chelsea!" Alice beamed coming from the stairs.

"Great, I knew I couldn't come get breakfast without being disturbed, twice." I muttered opening the fridge.

"Ugh we have no good food."

"Your fat ass eats it all." She laughed.

"Shutup." I snickered with her. "I'm just going to get my keys from my desk and go get food."

"Doubt it." she shrieked as I started running towards the stairs.

"Why?" I stopped to turn to her.

"Dad and mom took them away while you were sleeping. Oh and they added a password to our Wifi, which you don't know, so basically you have no internet on anything. "

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yup, they said you were being disrespectful, and not listening to them."

"Ugh where are they?" I growled.

"Mom is restoring that old mansion house on Main Street. And dad is at work of course."

"What day is it?"

"Monday."

"Oh. Well if they want to take away my life let's see how they deal with a moody teenager. Plus when did they start being so bitchy?!" I answered her, as I walked back up to my room. Jake was there waiting for me.

"Invite me to your house today." I demanded.

"Okay why?!"

"I just need to get out of here."

"Well do you think it's the best thing to run to my house, when the pack is probly going to be there? Including Seth?" he whispered.

"Well then let's go see a movie. But you have to drive, they took away my car." I muttered.

"Okay just one question how are you going to sneak out?"

"Just leave that up to me, and wait for me in the forest."

"Okay."

"Since when did you become all sensitive?" I laughed.

"Right when you left to go get breakfast."

"Hmm I should go get breakfast more then." I murmured kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if I've been rude or a bad boyfriend." he whispered taking my hands. It made me think maybe Jake isn't so bad. And that maybe I was wrong to judge his opinion on things. See I if would have thought this before maybe I wouldn't have kissed set hand it wouldn't have led me too this.

"Apology excepted, now just get me out of here." I yawned.

"Where to in your pajamas?" he laughed.

"Burger King drive through." I shrugged putting my messy hair in a ponytail.

"Ha come here you hello kitty princess." he snickered referring to my hello kitty hot pink pajamas. He picked me up over his shoulder and tugged me down stairs. Finally he let me go, only to be stopped by Alice. Her face grown with anger, why is everyone being so mean to me today?!


	15. More Then You'll Ever Be

_And she's back! thanks to an anoynomous reviewer named "Chelsea", who opened up my eyes to finishing this project. and trust me i will i got back into the mood of writing this story(: so "chelsea" who ever you are thank you so much! and well here is the story(:_

* * *

Chelsea POV

"And where are you going?" she hissed.

"To go eat Burger King." I murmured.

"No!" she growled.

"Why not?!" I pushed Jacob off me and looked her straight in her golden orbs.

"Because you're _grounded_! Learn the meaning of you can't always get what you want Chelsea!"

"Oh so now this is about me being spoiled, jeez nice to really know what my family thinks about me!" I hissed and ran up the stairs, no one ever followed me not even Jake.

* * *

Jacob POV

_Man since when did Chelseas life get so crazy, our whole family and pack thing used to be cool, now it's just annoying me all the time! Gosh dammitt, she used to make my day feel better not worse._ Then suddenly my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake!" Pages voice came in through the other line.

"What?"

"Do you wanna hang out later on today at my house?" _Maybe I could I mean it's not like anything's going to happen, and Chelsea grounded. . . _

"Yah sure I'll be there in a little"

"Okay bye Jake!" then the phone line went dead.

* * *

Chelsea POV

It's been a week. One freaking week, and I hadn't seen Jake or Seth at all. _What was wrong with me?_ My mind was filled to the top with craziness that I couldn't handle it anymore. I grabbed my phone and called Jake. It went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey this is Jakes phone he's not answering right now because he's busy or probly with me. Please leave a message after the beep."_

_That wasn't Jakes voice that was Pages. What the fuck. Seriously my life gets a little insane, and he starts running back to Page, haha fine then go back with that slut I'll be laughing when you lose your virginity with her and she dumps you on the street._ But my words didn't support any of what my heart was feeling I broke down on my bed crying hysterically. With anger I threw my phone against my window, but knowing my mother it didn't make a crack what so ever. My anger only increased more since my phone made no destruction, I cried more and more into my pillow. My hiccoughs echoing through all the room. I could hardly breathe. I could die. The thing was at this moment _I didn't care .I wanted to die._

* * *

Normal POV (Cullens in living room)

"She knows." Edward murmured; they all looked at him with deadly gold eyes.

"Knows what?" Emmet asked, the only confused one. He earned a smack on the head from Rosalie.

"That Jake went back to Page, what else dumb ass." Alice growled.

"I really don't like that young lady, so much sleaziness in one body form. I find it quite disturbing." Esme murmured rubbing Carlisles hand. He was the one who had to deal with his daughter's first break up pain. And that wasn't something any father wanted to deal with.

"We should have told her so she wouldn't find out the hard way." Bella sighed.

"Shutup." Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie!" Edward hissed at her.

"No, Bella you were the one who wanted us to keep it a secret. Because you figured if she found out the way she just did she wouldn't want him anymore. AKA no more drama in our household. You were her sister well biological sister so we let you make that decision. The thing is me and Alice are more of a sister to her then you ever were." Rosalie stated her point, but this time something was different in her voice, there was actual emotion. Emotion for Chelseas pain. Bellas face turned whiter than her natural pale skin tone.

"I'm sorry." she whispered then disappeared upstairs, Edward wanted to follow but he knew she needed her space. But he hated knowing that what Rosalie said was in fact true.

"Rosa-" Carlisle started.

"Don't even try, she deserved it." Rosalie rose her hand up to stop him, and stop him it did; he shut his mouth with a sigh.

"What do we do?" Alice asked.

"Give her space, in time she'll get over it." Esme murmured.


End file.
